Levi x Reader One-shot
by FairyTailForever101
Summary: You were hurt on a mission outside the walls and fell into a coma. See what is to unfold between you and Levi.


Levi's POV

We were coming back from another expedition outside of the walls; a faliure of course. We had suffered major casualties, but that wasn't anything new. As we go through the town, we hear the whispers of upset tax payers and the cries of loved ones left behind. All of the injured were taken to the infirmary.

I go back to my office and start on my report on the mission. It was quiet and peaceful for a moment. "Hey there, Shorty!" but then that moment ended.

"What do you want, Shitty Glasses?" I ask, not looking up at her.

"Well, I just came by to drop off some papers," Hanji replied while setting a stack of papers on my desk. She then just stood there. I know I shouldn't encourage her, but it was really starting to bug me.

"What now?" I ask, irritation clearly shown.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to visit (Y/N) today."

"No."

"Come on! It's been almost a month!"

"No means no. If that's all you had to say then go," I finished. She sighed loudly and turned to leave.

"You know, I don't think (Y/N) would like that attitude of yours," she said before leaving. I guess she's right. Ever since (Y/N)'s been in the infirmary, I guess I have gotten a little more irritable (from lack of sleep) and distant than usual. During an expedition, (Y/N) was injured and hit her head after being hit by a Titan and has been in a coma ever since. Once we got back from that mission and I found out that she was hurt I felt a pain in my chest. I would go and visit her everyday, but every time I would see her like that I would feel like I on the verge of tears. That's why lately I would try to make myself busy so I wouldn't go see her. But even so, I still miss her. I miss her smile, her voice, her personality. Everything about her made it more bearable to live in this world. I had only noticed how much she mattered to me when she was taken out of my life, and now it may be too late to tell her that. I soon shake that thought out of my head and get back to work.

Hanji's POV

After giving Shorty his paperwork, I walk to the infirmary to see (Y/N). She's been in that coma for a month, and ever since the captain's been even more grumpy than normal. I can tell Levi's got a little crush on (Y/N), I guess he's just too damn stubborn to admit it. As I walk into (Y/N)'s room, I look and see her laying on the bed like usual, no signs of waking up. I pull a chair up to her bed and talk to her like I normally do.

"Hey (Y/N). It's me, Hanji, again. Guess what, we got two new Titans for testing now. I named them Swany and Bean. They are just amazing~! Oh, and we got a new recruit in the Survey Corps today. His name is Eren, and get this he can turn into a Titan. I can't wait for you to meet him." I look down at her and my big grin turns into a sad smile. "But before all that, you have to wake up. It's way to quiet without you around. Even Captain Shorty is sad you aren't around. You know he really does like you. A lot. You have to wake up, for us. Okay?" I finish.

I get up and start to leave, but then I hear a small moan behind me. I quickly turn around and see (Y/N) rubbing her eyes. My eye widen in shock then I run to her. "(Y/N)!" I cry as I hug her tightly. "H-Hanji!" she says shocked. "What's going on in here?" a nurse asked walking in the room. "Oh my, your awake," she said seeing (Y/N). The nurse walked over to (Y/N) to see how she was. "Hey did you here me while you were asleep?" I asked curiously. "Yeah every word," she replied. "Well good! There's someone I need to go get," I said ready to walk out. "Is it Levi?" she asked. "You'll see~" I sing walking out the door.

I'm still in shock and can't wait to tell Levi. I know he'll be relieved that she's okay. By the time I get to his office I'm out of breath. I grab the door knob and burst through the door. "Dammit Shitty Glasses! What the hell do you want?" he asked, clearly mad, but that can wait. "*huff* (Y/N) *huff* woke *huff* up." I say out of breath. I saw his eyes widen, so I guess he understood me despite my lack of breath. He jumped out of his chair and stormed out the door. "You better not screw this up Shorty," I said walking out of his office.

Levi's POV

I took of towards the infirmary once I was told she woke up. 'This better not be a joke Hanji or I swear I will make your life a living hell,' I thought. I got to the door of her room and saw her, awake. She looked over at me with her big (e/c) eyes that I missed so much. "Levi?" she said in that voice I loved. I felt like all my suppressed emotions from when she was hurt until now would make me explode. I walk up to her, pulled her into my arms, and held her like she would just disappear from this world and leave me alone. "L-Levi!" she stuttered. I just held her tighter and said, "shut up." Sure I didn't mean it in a cruel way, I just wanted this moment to last as long as it can. Just to be able to pretend that we are the only people in the world and that there are no Titans to take her away from me. I feel silent tears roll down my cheeks, but since it's (Y/N), I guess it's okay. I feel her relax and hug me back.

"Hey, it's okay." she tried to console me. "Okay? Everything is not fucking okay! I thought I was going to loose you! What would I do if I lost the only woman I've ever loved?" I didn't mean for it to slip out like that, but it's out now so there's nothing I can do. "Oh Levi. I love you too Levi. I always have," she says. I loosen my grip on her only enough to look her in the eyes, then I lean in and kiss her. I was just a small gentle kiss, but was enough to convey every emotion. "I promise to protect you until the very end. No matter what happens." I promised her as I pull her back into a hug. "Same for you. We'll definitely see the outside world someday, without having to fight Titans." she says. This makes a small smile come to my face. Soon after we both lay on the bed, soon falling asleep in each other's arms.

Hanji's POV

I go to see how it ended up with (Y/N) and Levi. When I open the door the sight before me makes a big smile come to my face. "Well I'll be damned. Shorty's got a soft-spot after all." I whisper as to not wake them. "You'll definitely hear about this tomorrow, but I guess I can let you have your little moment. Goodnight love-birds~." I said shutting the door.


End file.
